MeikAI
Day 2: Saturday "meikAI" '(2日目: 土曜日 "溟海", ''2-Nichi-me: Doyōbi meikai; lit. '''Day 2: Saturday "Sea" or "Dark Sea") is a chapter featured in AI: The Somnium Files. It is the fifth chapter of the Red Route. It covers Kaname Date and Mizuki Okiura's investigation of a new lead regarding Shoko Nadami's murder, as well as the discovery a new victim of the New Cyclops Serial Killings. Case File Synopsis Date Psyncing into Mizuki healed her muteness. Date asked Mizuki about the figure that he saw in her Somnium, but she claimed to not know who it was. Date took Mizuki to Bloom Park. New developments suggested that the culprit used the old subway lines to move the body. A suspicious car was identified, owned by Renju Okiura, the ex-husband of the victim and Mizuki's father. On a tip from Mizuki, she and Date headed to Sunfish Pocket. They were greeted by a horrifying sight: Renju Okiura's corpse hanging from the ceiling. Story Summary ABIS HQ, Saturday Date concluded Psyncing with Mizuki, successfully having healed her aphonia. They proceeded to move to the Psync Control Room where Date had conversation with Pewter, Boss, and Mizuki Mizuki Conversation * "About that figure I saw...": Mizuki revealed that she did see a figure past the merry-go-round but did not know who they were, leading to her sneaking into the column. * "How are you doing?": Mizuki assured Date that she's fine. * "Are you hungry?": Mizuki brought up the option that the player chose before the Psync Session, telling Date to complete his promise to take her out for the food the player chose prior. * "Who sent you the NILE message?": Mizuki refused to tell Date who sent it. Boss informed Date that they've been through her phone, but all contents were wiped, making it difficult to tell who could have sent it. Pewter Conversation * "About Somnium...": Pewter informed Date that Psyncers are simply watching the subject's dream through a third-person view while the dream is actually a first-person experience. Pewter brought a metaphor to this topic, saying that the subject is "the author, director, and actor," while the Psyncer is "merely the audience." * "How does Aiba appear in Somnium?": Pewter told Date that his consciousness during Psyncing is sent into the Somnium, leading Aiba's "self" to be Psynced. He stated that not all of Aiba's abilities are transferred to Somnia. * "About that figure I saw...": Pewter talked about dreams. The figure is someone Mizuki saw, but all experiences in Somnia are not exact recreations of the event. * "About Aiba's appearance...": Date learned that it was Aiba's idea to have a human form. She designed it to Date's "taste". * "Who do you think the suspect is?": Pewter joked that the culprit could be Date himself. Boss Conversation * "About what I saw in Somnium...": Boss assured Date that all he experienced in Somnium is recorded. * "About Mizuki's muteness...": Boss expressed how pleased she is with Date's success in healing her. She told Date to protect Mizuki. * "Do you have any questions?": Boss asked Mizuki why she was holding the ice pick. Mizuki pulled it out of Shoko's eye and recalls that the eye was not there when she pulled the ice pick out. * "Thoughts on the suspect?": Boss responded "How would I know?" Boss told Date to go back and investigate Bloom Park once more. Bloom Park, Saturday 8:13 PM Date returned to Bloom Park with Mizuki to look for more leads/investigate the mysterious figure Date saw in Mizuki's Somnium. Mizuki Conversation * "Are you cold?": Mizuki expressed her dislike for Date and says that he never cared about her, hiding the fact that she's deeply hurt by his lack of care for her even during this time where she's seen her mother dead. * "About the suspicious figure...": Mizuki and Date recalled the blue figure from Mizuki's Somnium. She declares that he was standing there, in the rain, with no umbrella. Watching her. * "Do you remember anything?": Mizuki recalled a memory from when she was four years old. She observes that Bloom Park was where all of the happy memories with her family stemmed from; where she saw her parents smiling, and how it's quite ironic that the place where her happiest memories were made is now the place where the saddest are. * "What's wrong?": Mizuki wondered what's behind the bushes outside the gate to the merry-go-round area. Date decided to investigate. Aiba investigated the area and finds that it leads to an old subway that was not in use anymore due to the chemical plant explosion. Date questioned if the track goes aboveground at any point and Aiba finds it does- then searching to find if any cars were driving on that surface the night prior. Aiba picked up that a black SUV was there last night- owned by Renju Okiura. Driving, Saturday Date told Mizuki of the situation and asked for her help in finding Renju. Mizuki Conversation * "About the suspicious figure...": They spoke about the suspicious figure once more and Mizuki confirmed that said figure was NOT Renju. * "You look like you want to say something.": Mizuki expressed her anger towards Date for thinking her father could be a murderer. Date assured her that he also doesn't want to believe Renju is the murderer. * "About the NILE message...": Date brought up the NILE message that Aiba found a source of. It came from Renju, reading "Mizuki, Daddy got caught up in something serious. Please come to Bloom Park's merry-go-round right away. Daddy needs your help. Please, do as I say." Mizuki reluctantly confirmed that it was the message she got, but kept quiet, as she didn't want Renju to be a suspect. Mizuki insisted that the person who sent the message couldn't had been Renju, neither could he had been the one driving the car. * "When was the last time you saw your dad?": Mizuki answered that she last saw him about a week ago at Lemniscate. He was fine at the time. He didn't come to visit her in the hospital, though. * "When was the last time you spoke with your dad?": Mizuki "doesn't remember". She told Date to try calling him but he says he already did, multiple times. Date then got a call from Boss, her asking for confirmation that Renju is a suspect. She added that he doesn't have an alibi for the time of the murder. Boss Phone Call * "Why did you release him?": They simply couldn't keep him in due to protocol, seeing as he wasn't a suspect at the time. * "About Renju's questioning...": Renju didn't have much to say nor did he provide any new information. * "About Renju's alibi...": Renju claimed he was at home at the estimated time of Shoko's death, although he has nobody to back up that story. * "Any idea where Renju is?": Boss had no idea. He wasn't at his house. Date hangs up the phone. Mizuki then suggested that he may be at Sunfish Pocket. Sunfish Pocket, Saturday 10:20 PM Mizuki and Date headed to Sunfish Pocket to look for Renju. They walked in and found Renju's body hanging from a hook in his mouth. Trivia References to Media and Pop Culture * During the investigation segment inside the Psync Room, if you examine the "Locker," Date asks Aiba what's inside it, to which she replies with "Sometimes, a cleaning lady is hiding inside." This is potentially a reference to The Jetsons, a cartoon family sitcom show where the robot housemaid, Rosie, lives inside a closet. Category:Chapters